The Aladdin Parody
by Chibi Neko Yuy
Summary: This is the product of me listening to the soundtrack one to many times. I orriginally got the image of Duo playing the role of the genie, and the story kind of grew from there. I hope people will enjoy reading this like i enjoyed writing it. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

**The Aladin Parody (by a very bored and high Atalanta Yuy)**

**Heero**: What the hell is up with this?

**Atalanta**: I was watching the movie and I was picturing Duo as the Genie then the rest kinda fell into place. I like seeing you run around practically topless. Besides... whispers suggestively in Heero's ear

**Heero**: No more complaints from me. Especially since I get to see you in Jasmine's outfit. is starting to drool. Duo's bad influence is starting to get to him

**Rika**: If anyone is wondering where I am, I am inside the lamp with Duo. Being stuck in small places with a really hot guy is fun.

**Duo**: I'm not complaining. is drooling and leering at Rika in anticipation

**Joey**: First a dog because of Otogi, then a flying monkey in the wizard of oz parody (AN which is a WORK IN PROGRESS), now a parrot! Is there no end to my torture?

**Seto**: I like being evil.

**Atemu**: You would, baka priest.

**Trowa**: Being a monkey isn't too bad. I steal all the scenes I'm in. smirks happily

**Quatre**: Why am I the one stuck doing the prologue?

**Atalanta**: Because I am the aurthoress and I say so! pokes out her tongue at her twin brother

**Prologue.**

**BOLD **actors

**bold **directions

_Itallics_ singing

And now on with the movie...

**Quatre**:

_Oh I come from a land_

_From a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but heyit's home!_

_When the wind's at your back_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down,_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night!_

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights_

_'Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes._

Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer**Camera zooms in hitting peddler in face** Too close, a little too close. **Camera zooms back out to CU** There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee makeralso makes Julienne fries. Will not break **taps it on table**, will not**it falls apart**it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. **Pries it open, makes raspberry sound.** Ah, still good. **Camera begins to pan to right. Quatre hurries to catch it.** Wait,

don't go! **Stop pan.**I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. **Quatre**

**pulls the MAGIC LAMP out from his sleeve.** Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. **Another pan, this one slower to left. Again, Quatre rushes to catch up.** This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? **Quatre pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand.** It begins on a dark night **Quatre throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape.** , where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose...

**Well I hope that this has gotten people interested in my parody. Rika's 'Wizard of OZ' parody should be posted soon. Remember, I accept any and all reviews, even flames.**

**Cheers**

**Atalanta 'Chibi Neko' Yuy.**


	2. Joey makes a good parrot

**The Aladdin Parody.**

**Chapter One – Joey makes a good parrot.**

**Camera tilts down to find SETO sitting on his horse and JOEY on his shoulder. NOA comes riding up to the pair.**

**SETO**: You...are late.

**NOA**: A thousand apologies, O patient one.

**SETO**: You have it, then?

**NOA**: I had to slit a few throats to get it. **Pulls out half of a BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON statue. SETO reaches out for it, but NOA yanks it back.** Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!

**JOEY squawks as he flies by and grabs the statue.** Ouch!

**SETO**: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you.

**JOEY**: What's coming to you! Awk!

**SETO pulls out the second half of the statue. He connects them, and the BLUE EYES begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of SETO's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.**

**SETO**: Quickly, follow the trail!

**All ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a Blue Eyes White Dragon head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.**

**SETO**: At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!

**JOEY**: Awk! Cave of wonders!

**NOA**: By Allah!

**SETO**: Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!

**NOA starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes.**

**JOEY**: Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp! **Now that JOEY and SETO are alone, JOEY opens up in normal English.** Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?

**SETO puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. NOA reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.**

**DRAGON**: Who disturbs my slumber?

**NOA**: It is I, Noa, a humble thief.

**CAVE**: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.

**NOA turns to SETO with a questioning look**

**SETO**: What are you waiting for? Go on!

**NOA hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are SETO, JOEY, and the two separated halves of the medallion.**

**DRAGON**: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.

**JOEY unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so.**

**JOEY**: I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! **He flies up to SETO's shoulder.**

**SETO**: Patience, Joey. Patience. Noa was obviously less than worthy.

**JOEY**: **Extremely sarcastically** Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incredI think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob- **SETO pinches his beak shut.**

**SETO**: Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough.

**Well here's the next chapter. They're going to be short, so there will probably be lots of them. Hope you are enjoying this so far.**

**Cheers**

**Atalanta 'Chibi Neko' Yuy.**


End file.
